Daphne's Yellow Sundress
by julie45x
Summary: Niles can't resist Daphne's seduction.


_The following is loosely based on a scene from episode 4.26 Odd Man Out, originally aired on May 21, 1997. It contains sexually explicit material and is intended for adult audiences only. Also, it's my first attempt at writing in this genre so I greatly encourage everyone to rate, comment, etc. but also ask that you be kind._

Daphne had just finished rubbing lotion all over her body and as she was touching her own freshly moisturized skin, her hand found its way into her knickers and gently rubbed some lotion around her womanhood. She wished her hands were someone else's. It had been a while since she's had sex. Of course, she hadn't dated anyone for quite some time. The Crane household was keeping her pretty busy. Daphne Moon wasn't the kind of girl who would just jump into bed with anyone, of course, but still… she was a woman.

She looked at herself in the mirror and inspected her firm breasts and her figure. She wasn't stick thin but had curves in just the right places. So what if it felt sort of wrong when she touched herself thinking about Doctor Crane? Yes, he was a married man but a little fantasy never hurt anyone, has it? Besides, she'd noticed how he looked at her when he didn't think she was paying attention, and she'd spent a fair amount of nights alone on her bed imagining what his slim but attractive body would feel like against hers. Before she knew it, her fingers were deep inside her, rhythmically pushing at all the right places while her other hand was rubbing her clit. Maybe she hadn't been with a man for months but this was the next best thing. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, without fear of being heard because she knew she was alone in the apartment for at least another hour.

Before she could get too lost in her pleasure, the doorbell rang. _Bloody hell. That must be Doctor Crane. _She should have known he'd come early, he always did. But why couldn't he be late just once, when she needed to cum so desperately it was driving her crazy. She grabbed a yellow sundress and put it on and went to answer the door. As she fixed her hair on the way, she smelled her own scent on her hand. Overcome with desire, she made a snap decision and unzipped her dress. It was now or never.

"Oh, doctor Crane!" she said.

"Daphne!" he responded with a smile.

Niles walked into the living room and dropped his coat on the sofa. When he looked at her, she had her back against him.

"Thank god you're here," she said, „my zip's stuck."

"Oh," he said and started walking towards her. He reached for the zipper and as if by accident brushed his warm hands against the skin of her bare lower back, "good thing I got here when I did."

"Don't be afraid to grab hold and give it all you've got," Daphne said.

„Okay..." Niles replied, not sure what she meant.

„Sometimes pulling it down a bit helps..." she suggested.

„Okay..." He tried wrestling with the sundress for a while but he was too nervous and jittery, the softness of Daphne's skin and the fresh smell of body lotion that he'd learned to adore so much. _Wait a minute_. That wasn't just her body lotion he smelled. _Could it…? _After a second of messing with the zipper, he decided he was right. Daphne smelled like… sex.

_What's taking you so long? Just grab me and pin me against the wall already! _she thought, frustrated that her plan seemed not to be working so well.

„Oh dear," Niles said, „I've zipped my tie into your dress. It won't come loose!"

Now that was the chance she'd been waiting for.

"Let me see!" she chirped and turned around, pulling his tie with her as she did.

„I... I think I better take it off then," she said as she let the dress fall on the floor, freeing itself from Niles' tie, and stepped out o fit. She was looking Niles provocatively right in the eyes, standing there in just her simple white bra and underwear, with her head held high.

„I'm not embarrassing you Doctor Crane, am I?" she asked.

„No, not at all, he said."

She was ready to seduce him, to take the first step. Instead, she found herself being grabbed and manhandled. This was just what the doctor ordered. As Niles kissed her neck, she took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He moved his lips from her neck to her lips and they finally kissed. It was a moment they'd both been waiting for for the longest time. When hand reached down, she discovered Niles was already rock-hard. She grabbed and stroked his cock as he sighed with pleasure and started sucking on her right nipple.

The foreplay was divine but she definitely wasn't willing to wait any longer. She was thrilled to find out that Niles was getting more and more impatient himself. Before she knew it, he had her pinned against the front door. She quickly reached back and turned the key in the lock. Just in case. With that out of her mind, she could fully give in.

She closed her eyes and let out a moan as Niles pressed his hips against hers and she felt his hard cock against her stomach. When she kissed him again, it felt like a battle between their lips. Between their tongues. There was no love or affection. They weren't Daphne and Niles anymore. They weren't friends with feelings for each other. She was finally being taken and conquered, sensing an explosive and much needed orgasm that would follow in just a while. It could have been anybody's tongue mingling with hers, anybody's warm manly hands pinning her against the door, anybody's body pressed firmly onto her own, anybody's fingers frantically pushing inside her.

„Take me already," she exhaled and Niles didn't need to be told twice. He gently but decisively penetrated her. He released her hands and started massaging her tits as he pushed in and out of her, giving her more and more pleasure every time he did. Her hands now free, she grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper inside of herself. Any millimeter seemed like a mile between them and she couldn't get close enough to him.

She felt his excited, fast breaths against her neck and it aroused her even more. He was definitely close.

„Don't hold back," she said, „I want you to cum in me."

Those words alone got Niles over the edge. With one final thrust of the hips, she felt him cum. He exhaled and kissed her but he didn't waste any time. She was hot and he wasn't going to leave her hanging there.

He broke the kiss and kissed her neck instead, moving his kisses lower through her torso, until he was finally kneeling in front of her. She rested her right hand on his head and her left hand on the doorknob as he started sucking her clit and licking it. Then, she felt his tongue slide inside her wet pussy. It slid in and out multiple times until she was shaking with pleasure and finally reached orgasm, cumming all over her lover's face.

„Call your brother and tell him you won't be able to make it to the symphony tonight," she said after he got up and kissed her again and headed for her room. She wasn't going to let him leave anytime soon and she was sure he wasn't going to put up a fight.


End file.
